


A Not So Quiet Night

by JellybeanSweet



Series: JJParents and Their Kids [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Child Choi Youngjae, Child Jackson Wang, Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Child Mark Tuan, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Parent Park Jinyoung (GOT7), its actually just soft, jjparents, sick yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Mark is woken up in the middle of the night to hear his baby brother crying. He doesn't think it's an issue until he discovers that the toddler is sick, and neither of his parents are awake.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung
Series: JJParents and Their Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	A Not So Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> JJParents with their five kids. I was bored in quarantine and wanted some soft family love, because my own family is being annoying. <3 
> 
> I'm thinking of making this part of a series where Jaebum and Jinyoung are together and have five kids (the other five members of GOT7). The ages of everyone would switch around and like, years between two characters might be different too, but the basic idea of each fic would still be "JJP and their 5 kids".
> 
> Ages:  
> Mark: 15  
> Jackson: 13  
> Youngjae: 9  
> BamBam: 6  
> Yugyeom: 3

Mark's eyes pulled open slowly, his body sluggish to wake up. He groaned, annoyed by whatever had woken him up, wondering if it was some noise or something else. His question was answered when he heard the familiar cries of his brother, the youngest of the family at just 3 years old. The 15 year old covered his head with his pillow, annoyed at the persistent noise.

Mark waited for a minute, not hearing any doors opening or any footsteps and he groaned again. He wondered why his parents weren’t getting up, but then he remembered how BamBam had thrown a very loud and very long tantrum during the day, and that Youngjae had started screaming about something only a few minutes before bedtime. He assumed his parents, both his dad and his appa, were practically dead asleep.

Mark huffed, pushing himself up when Yugyeom’s cries continued. He shuffled out of his room, flicking on the hallway light and making his way to the youngest’s room. He opened the door and walked over to the small toddler bed where the boy was wailing in his sleep. 

Mark leaned down over the bed and picked up his little brother, one arm supporting his butt and the other wrapped around his torso and holding his head. He tucked the boy’s face into his neck, hoping to get him comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Mark was a little surprised with how warm his head felt and a little trickle of worry ran up his spine, but he brushed it off in favor of stopping the crying.

“It’s okay, Yugyeomie,” he murmured, pacing slowly around the room like his parents did when the boy cried. He said comforting words to the boy, which quieted him a little, but something just didn’t feel right when he didn't fall asleep after about ten minutes of pacing and talking.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked quietly, pulling away from his baby brother and untucking his face. He wiped at the tears, ignoring the snot that had gotten onto his shirt.

“Bad,” the boy whimpered, new tears leaking down his face. 

“Icky.” 

Yugyeom coughed and Mark resisted the urge to pull away. It was clear he was having some trouble getting the right words out.

“Icky? Why icky, kiddo?”

Yugyeom sniffled and coughed, then started wailing in Mark’s ear. His little hands slapped against the older man’s chest, pulling and tugging at the fabric of his sleep shirt. Mark froze when he heard the little boy gag and he shot off like a rocket to the bathroom, the door to Yugyeom's room slamming against the wall in his hurry. He managed to get the boy over the toilet, glad for the only time in his life that Jackson had left the seat up so the youngest didn’t puke all over it. 

“It’s okay,” Mark soothed, rubbing the toddlers back gently, his own stomach twisting at seeing his youngest brother, his most vulnerable brother, sick. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He couldn't just leave his brother in the bathroom to go get his parents, but if he yelled he could wake up all the kids and make the situation worse. If he brought Yugyeom with him, he might throw up again. What if his parents were mad that he couldn't figure out what to do by himself?

Yugyeom coughed weakly, though he seemed to no longer be throwing up, at least for the moment. Mark pulled the boy onto his lap and grabbed a tissue. He wiped his mouth and his face, clearing away tears, snot, and saliva, bouncing the boy in his lap in an attempt to ease the tears.

“Hyung,” a voice called, “what’s going on?”

Mark’s head whipped to the side, still holding Yugyeom close to him.

“Jackson-ah, what are you doing awake?” Mark asked, though when he heard Yugyeom’s cries picking up again he shifted his gaze. He felt a sense of relief that someone else was awake.

“I heard a door slam and it woke me up. What’s going on? Is Yugyeom okay? What’s wrong?” the 13 year old whispered, coming to sit next to Mark and his brother. Yugyeom was crying loudly again, little limbs kicking out every once in a while, despite Mark’s attempts to calm him down.

“Sseun-ah, please just hold him, I need to get Dad and Appa.” Mark handed Yugyeom to the oldest of his younger brothers and stood up when Jackson nodded immediately.

“What if something happens?” Jackson asked, looking scared. Despite this, he held Yugyeom close and rocked gently where he was kneeling on the floor. 

“I’m getting Appa and Dad, I’ll be back before you know it,” the eldest replied, disappearing from sight. Yugyeom wailed when he couldn’t see his eldest brother and Jackson could only rock gently to soothe him.

Mark sprinted to his parents room, not even bothering to knock before he practically broke the door down. It was too dark and his eyes weren’t used to it. The few pieces of clothes on the floor tripped him a bit, but it didn’t stop him from calling for his parents.

“Dad! Oh, ow! Dad! Appa! Both of you, either of you, wake up! Guys!” Mark’s voice was desperate as he shook the parent on the side he’d ended up on. His Appa, Jaebum, cracked open his eyes at the rude awakening. They opened much faster when he recognized the look of fear on his son's face.

“Mark, what’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up and hurriedly rubbing at his eyes. Jinyoung stirred beside him, blinking his eyes open blearily as he looked at the time.

“Yugyeomie’s sick,” he spluttered, pulling at his Appa’s arm, “and he’s with Jackson in the bathroom, and he’s crying.” He tugged harder. 

Jaebum got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom with his son, face plastered with concern when he saw his youngest nestled into Jackson’s chest, wailing like there’s no tomorrow.

“Oh, Yugyeomie, baby,” he murmured, crouching down next to Jackson. He easily slipped the toddler from Jackson’s arms, thanking both of his eldest sons. He stood up, rocking Yugyeom gently and letting him curl into his chest. He brought a hand up to his youngest son's forehead and sighed softly, feeling heat radiating from the skin. Jinyoung appeared just then, still a little asleep. He shuffled next to his husband and kissed Yugyeom’s forehead, letting the boy grip at his shirt.

“Are you feeling sick, kiddo?” Jaebum asked softly, getting a little nod in return. “Let’s go take your temperature, we can make you feel better.”

Jaebum searched the medicine cabinet quickly, grabbing the thermometer and returning to his bedroom. He could hear Jinyoung talking to the other two boys, but he was now focused on his youngest boy.

He soothed Yugyeom enough to get his temperature, a warm 100.9 degrees Fahrenheit. It wasn’t exactly doctor worthy, probably something they could deal with at home, but it was warmer than he wanted it to be. He kissed his son’s sweaty forehead and snuggled him into his chest, swaying with him to ease him back to sleep. He wanted to get him some water, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him and make him throw up again either. 

Jinyoung returned to the bedroom with some medicine, Mark and Jackson trailing behind him. 

“Hey, guys,” Jaebum softly greeted, nodding to the boys after turning to face them. He handed Yugyeom to Jinyoung, who focused on feeding the boy some medicine.

“I’m glad you woke us up,” Jaebum said, pulling both of the boys closer. They both looked scared, eyes flitting between Yugyeom and their parents. 

“Is he okay?” Mark asked. He was scared he had done something wrong in the few minutes he’d had Yugyeom by himself. 

“He’ll be okay, he’s just got a fever. It’s probably a stomach virus. If it gets any worse we can take him to the ER, okay? He’ll be just fine. Thank you guys for caring for him because we weren’t awake. I’m sorry he scared you, and that we weren’t awake in the first place.”

“It’s okay, Appa,” Jackson whispered. The 13 year old went in for a hug, tucking himself into Jaebum’s warm embrace. He pulled away for just a second, only long enough to yank Mark into the hug.

“Why don’t you two head back to bed? We can take care of Gyeomie, okay? I love you guys,” Jaebum said softly, ruffling their hair.

“Can you…” Jackson said quietly, but he shut up quickly. His mouth screwed sideways and he shook his head. “Can I have a kiss goodnight?” he asked.

Jaebum grinned, pulling Jackson close.

“Of course you can, kiddo,” he smiled, kissing Jackson’s forehead solidly. The boy smiled, backing up and pushing Mark forward. Jaebum smiled at him too, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead just like he did with Jackson.

“Go to sleep, boys. If anything happens, I’ll come get you. I love you.”

“Love you too!” Jackson grinned.

“Night,” Mark replied, before a soft, “and I love you too.”

Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Jaebum didn’t miss how Jackson asked if he could sleep in Mark’s room, nor did he miss the “sure” his eldest son responded with.

“How’s he doing? He seems to have stopped crying,” Jaebum murmured, turning back to Jinyoung and Yugyeom. 

“I fed him some medicine. He’s quieted down, but not quite asleep yet.” 

Jaebum walked over to the duo, caressing his youngest’s face with a soft smile. 

“Hi, Gyeomie. How are you feeling?” he asked the boy. 

“Still little bit icky,” the toddler replied softly, snuggling into Jinyoung’s shoulder. His tears were all gone now, and he had clearly calmed down in the presence of his parents. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling icky, honey,” Jinyoung murmured, resting his own face in the toddlers hair. He smelled of the shampoo they had used earlier that night, when he’d had a bath before bedtime. When Jinyoung thought of it, he was reminded that the child had been almost unusually subdued as bedtime drew near. He had thought it was just their youngest being tired, but now it seemed that he had already been feeling sick.

“Do you want a little bit of water, kiddo?” Jaebum asked, looking around for the water bottle he normally kept on the nightstand when the toddler nodded. Jaebum managed to give him a few sips before the bottle was pushed away. 

“Wanna sleep with you,” the boy pouted, eyes still a little shiny. He sniffled, but it was more of a response to a clogged nose than it was to crying. 

“Do you wanna sleep with Appa and Daddy?” Jaebum asked with a smile, letting his son grip onto his fingers when he raised them to the younger's stomach. The two adults watched their child nod vigorously, a quick change from the crying boy he’d been just minutes prior, but they were grateful for it. 

“Okay, let's get you changed and cleaned up, big boy,” Jinyoung hummed, tickling his stomach, making him giggle a little bit. The boys shirt had some spit on it, among a few other things Jinyoung wasn’t totally sure of, so it was for the best. 

He went to the toddlers room with said toddler in his arms. He slipped him out of the pajamas he’d been wearing and cleaned him off, then put him into a different set with ducks on it that BamBam had “bought” for the boy’s third birthday. In reality, the older boy had just wanted to get a matching pair of pajamas with his baby brother, so Jinyoung and Jaebum had decided that would be a good gift from him. 

“Better, Yugyeomie?” Jinyoung cooed, making the toddler beam up at him despite being sick. They returned to Jinyoung and Jaebum’s room. The latter of the two had already returned to bed; he had pulled the covers back and tried to fluff up the pillows a little bit more on both sides. He was watching the door, waiting for Jinyoung to return.

Jinyoung gently set their toddler next to Jaebum, then he slipped into bed so the boy was between them. There was a bit of space between them all, but Jinyoung stretched out his arm just enough for his fingers to lay on Yugyeom's stomach. Jaebum did the same, their fingertips touching just so in the middle. Yugyeom squirmed for a minute or two before he eventually settled down again, one of his little fists gripping the tips of his parents fingers tightly. 

The trio feel asleep like that; two parents protecting their child, whether it be from sickness or the darkness the toddler was afraid of.


End file.
